Moments Of Love
by Indyanna
Summary: 50 Phrases Challenge. Dramione. '"You look like a banana," I say, hoping she'll go change.' Rating to be safe. Was titled 'Banana Dress'. Abandoned.
1. You look like a banana

_**A/N '50 Phrases Challenge' from Writing Challenges Forum. Not continuous. Will focus on Dramione mainly. Enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

Hermione came out of our bathroom in a yellow dress. It had a low neck line which meant everyone had a good view of _my_ fiancé's nice cleavage, came to her mid thigh so it showed her wonderfully toned legs, and was tight which showed her amazing toned stomach. I want people to be amazed and jealous of my fiancé but, I do not want her to be hit on by other men.

"You look like a banana," I say, hoping she'll go change.

"I know I look wonderful in this and that you just don't want other men to hit on me but, don't worry this ring," Hermione points to her finger, "means that I am yours Draco, yours alone. I don't need anymore than what I'm getting."

"Fine, but can you change the colour to red, it'll match my tie that way and red is the most attractive colour."

"Ok love," she agrees and waves her wand which changes her dress to red and jewellery to black.

"Great, now let's go let those suckers drool over you."

She smiles in response.

"So, when you said 'I don't need anymore than I'm getting' did that refer to me or the sex we have?"

"The sex. It's too good to give up."

"Oh," I say uncertain.

"I'm only joking honey, you know I think you're irreplaceable."

"And I you, love."

"Draco, Hermione? Are you ready?" We hear my father call from downstairs.

"Yes Dad," Hermione calls back, she calls him dad because she knows she can get away with it.

"Let's go to your parents dinner then."

And with that we leave our room and apparate to the dinner.

_**A/N Reviews are all we fanfic writers get.**_


	2. You slept with Blaize!

_**A/N Reviews anyone? Not to beg but I am rather fond of reviews as I love opinions. Alas, only one received but, one is better than none. Remember these aren't continuous.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asks me in our dorm room.

"Truth head girl."

"Truth head boy? I see," I can see her contemplating, "Who have you slept with in the last six months?"

"Six months? Pansy, Lavender and Padma or was it Parvati? I can never tell them apart."

"They're ok."

"What about you Granger?"

"Draco, what makes you think I've slept with anyone?"

"Please, I've _heard_ you in the next room with Harry."

"Oh, well it's just comfort no strings attached."

"Friends with benefits. But, who have you had sex with in the last six months?"

"Blaize, Harry and Seamus."

"You SLEPT with Blaize?! You don't even _like_ him!"

"Obviously I do, I had sex with him didn't I?"

"Why him?"

"To cross 'Slytherin' off the list."

"Really?"

"No, but now I have."

I glare at her and cross my arms.

"Oh, is Draco jealous?" She asks crawling over to me.

"No!"

"Yes you are!" She states knelt in front of where I'm sitting on the floor.

"Ok, a little."

"Why?"

"Everyone thinks you're the hottest Gryffindor girl."

"I know."

"Can I be added to the list?"

"You were always on it, I just wanted you to ask me."

"Oh, you're good."

"I know."

_**A/N Quite happy with this. Care to pay me with a review? Hehe.**_


	3. You are not a dog

_**A/N Sorry, I've been rather sick over the last few days so I haven't really been up to writing. Remember, these aren't continuous.**_

_Disclaimer: My Name is Indy not Jo so anything you recognise it still not mine._

"Mione are you nearly finished? I know it's our first time out as a couple but you only need to impress me."

"Malfoy! You're so arrogant! This isn't for you it's for me!" Came Hermione's reply.

"Whichever, just please hurry up we're already a half hour late."

"And who is to blame for that?"

"Me, but, please get a move on."

"Ok, I'll come down now."

Hermione walks down the stairs in a green, strapless, floor grazing dress. Obviously she is wearing high heels as she's only two inches shorter than me instead of her usual 5 inches shorter. Her hair's in manageable curls instead of her usual frizz.

"Stop drooling on me. You are not a dog, last time I checked," she said.

"Sorry love, couldn't help it. Can I make us a little later?"

"Honey, that's what made us late in the first place. Control yourself."

"Fine, let's go and grace the ministry with our extreme attractiveness."

_**A/N Rather short but, this prompt wasn't as inspiring as I needed. However, it was a great prompt.**_


	4. When did you last look in a mirror?

_**A/N This did have my undivided attention but, I've started two other chapter fics. I'll try and do these as 'warm-ups' each day so you can expect fast updates.**_

_Disclaimer: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are not mine._

I've been sick all week and haven't seen my Hermione once. We've been dating for six months but, we're working really well together. Hermione wrote this morning to say she could finally come see me so I went downstairs and lay on the couch with my duvet,

"Draco, I'm here. Where are you?" I hear Hermione call from the hallway.

"I'm in here!" I call with my blocked nose.

"Goodness, you look like death!"

"Thanks Mione that's _real_ helpful right now!"

"Sorry but, you don't look very well at all."

"I'm sure I look a little decent."

"When is the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"Yesterday morning when I had my shower but, that was just briefly."

"Yeah, you don't look very good."

"Obviously, otherwise you couldn't keep saying that. Did you bring me anything to eat I'm starved."

"Have you not eaten?"

"No, mum hasn't dropped by yet and I'm not feeling good enough to cook."

"You're lucky then, I made you chicken soup."

"How very muggle of you."

"I can take it somewhere else if you don't want it."

"No! No! I won't it, it's just very muggle to bring a sick person chicken soup."

"I know but it's all I could think of that would make you feel better."

"Because you grew up as a muggle."

"Obviously, do you want me to go now then?"

"No! I'm horribly bored all by myself in this damn house, stay with me,"

"Fine but, you owe me."

_**A/N All dialogue but, my drabbles mainly consist of dialogue. Reviews are my pay and I'm kind of running low…**_


	5. Will you marry me?

_**A/N Sorry it's taken me a while to update but I started two other chapter fics so I run out of time and also my nephew is staying with my and my dad for 17 days as his mum (my sister) and her husband are going overseas**_

_Disclaimer: Still isn't mine._

"Draco, where are you?" Hermione calls from the hall.

"I'm in here," I respond from the kitchen.

Hermione walks in and her expression changes from happiness to shock, I suppose I should have expected this. I tried to bake Hermione a cake for our three year anniversary, I tried the muggle way because Hermione says muggle baked cakes taste better.

"What have you done to my kitchen?" Hermione asks her expression changed once again to confusion.

"Well I wanted to bake you a cake 'cause you said muggle ones taste better then one thing lead to another and BAM! Now I have a messy kitchen and nowhere to put my ring!"

"Draco, you kind of mumbled the last part can you please repeat."

Instead of repeating I bend down on one knee and take Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"I-I, Yeah, I will marry you Draco."

"Good, 'cause Draco Lucius Malfoy doesn't get rejected," I say standing up and placing the rather expensive ring on Hermione's finger.

"Rather arrogant, I might reconsider my answer."

"Ring's already on your finger love, can't do anything about it now."

_**A/N Still short but it is a drabble series so what do you expect?**_


	6. I never thought I'd say this

_**A/N Sorry for late update I've just been really busy lately, work homework, college (high school) and my nephew's staying with me and my dad so time isn't on my side. Any who I thought I'd make this about Hermione's Birthday which it is today.**_

_Disclaimer: I have no children so I own nothing you recognise._

* * *

Once all the Happy Birthdays were over and her friends had left our common room I grabbed Hermione's hand and gave her my present. I got her a necklace and matching earrings.

"Oh Draco, they're beautiful," Hermione says giving me a hug and a kiss, "Thank you so much."

"You welcome Mione, Happy Birthday. I just want to say I love you."

With those three words I changed everything, we'd been dating for around 5 months, two months to the public, and Hermione had already said she loved me and was waiting for me to feel it too.

"Really?" Hermione questions happiness etched on her face.

"Really, I never thought I'd say this. But- I need you in my life. I wake up every morning thinking about you, I go to sleep thinking about you, in all my classes you plague my thoughts. And if that isn't love then I don't know what is."

Hermione jumps into my arms and straps her legs around my waste. She joins her lips to mine.

"I love you too."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Kind of fluffy, I was reading really depressing stories so I decided to write the opposite. Reviews are most welcome.


	7. Are you drunk!

_**A/N I quite like writing these, they're funny and short, or at least they're suppose to be. Reviews are always welcome.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

Hermione walked in through the door, stumbling a bit making her way to our living room. It was her first outing since giving birth to our third child and second son, Phoenix, just four months ago. Once she successfully makes it to the couch she smiles and shuts her eyes. I watch her, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Good night then love?" I ask.

"It sure was!" She replies more merry than I realised.

"Luna's hens night went well then?"

"It really did honey, it was _so_ much fun!"

"Hermione, are you _drunk?!_"

"_Nooooo!"_

"You _are!_ Let's get you into bed then."

"No! I don't want to go to bed! Bed is for babies like Vulpecular and Phoenix!"

"What about Scorpius love, he's our child, remember?"

"Yeah but, he's five! He's hardly a baby! Vulpecular is two and Phoenix is a new born!"

"I'm aware of their ages love, I was there every time."

"I know, and I really think we should have another, you know. Just make it a rounded four, four Malfoy children! Wouldn't that be lovely? If they can sing we can make them a quartet! Yeah, I think that would be awesome!"

Once she stops her rambling I lift her arm and help her to the stairs so we can go to the bedroom.

"That sounds great love," I say humouring her.

"Yeah! And maybe it will be another little girl, wouldn't that be great, I'd really love that. Two sons for you and two daughters for me!"

"Great love, really great," I say changing her into her night gown.

"Guess what the best part of having another baby is?"

"What's that love?"

"We can practice, not that I don't get pregnant easily but practice makes perfect!"

"That's true love," I say already knowing what's to come next.

"Let's start practicing now!"

_**A/N I think this is my favourite chapter so far! This was fun; let me know what you think?**_


	8. Ever So Slightly We Kissed

_**A/N Goodness, I have writers block for my other two stories so lucky you this gets updated first. Remember I still don't have a Beta so excuse any mistakes.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

"Granger-" I started.

"No Draco, you can't call me 'Granger' anymore, I've been calling you Draco since the start of the year. Can't you just call me Hermione? It really isn't that hard! We've only got two months left of school and then we'll probably never see each other again. Plus as head boy and girl we should show a united front," Hermione yelled at me.

"Granger-"

"No Draco! I refuse to listen or talk to you unless you call me Hermione," she replies heading for the door.

"Hermione," I say very softly just as she reaches the door.

"Yes Draco?"

"What I wanted to say was that we should go to Hogsmeade together this weekend."

"Why-why would you want to do that?" Hermione asks, flustered.

"Because I like you - a lot. I like you Hermione and not just as a friend. I like the way you yell at me, the way your hair is curly now instead of that bush. I like that you get the best marks and that you speak your mind, I like you!"

"I like you too Draco," she replies smiling softly.

She stretched up, and ever so slightly - we kissed. Not a full on snog but I nice kiss making me want more. It was magic.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Cute + fluffy, reviews?


	9. It's ok It was only a dream I'm here

_**A/N Inspiration, inspiration that's kind of what I need right now.**_

_Disclaimer_:_ Not mine._

_

* * *

_

A Death Eater's closing in on my Hermione. She doesn't see him coming as she's already in a duel with two others. He has his Wand at the ready.

"_Stupefy!" I cast as the Death Eater._

_It doesn't quite reach him so he continues on to his target, my beautiful love - Hermione. _

"_Crucio!" He casts._

_It hits her square in the back and she starts screaming._

"_Crucio!" He yells yet again, "Stupid mudblood!"_

_Forgetting about the wand in my hand I run over and tackle him to the ground. I push him right in the nose and draw blood. His masks breaks and reveals Crabbe's father._

"_Don't touch her! Don't touch her!"_

* * *

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione yells shaking me awake, "Don't touch who, Draco? Don't touch who?"

"You! There was a man, and a Crucio and - and he hurt you," I say muddled.

Hermione puts her arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"Draco, nobody's going to touch me, I'm yours. Forever and always," she says.

_Forever and always_, that's our saying. We'll forever and always be together, we needed something to hold onto during the war. Being apart for so long was so dam hard!

"But, he was so close! He got you with the Crucio - twice! Two times Hermione. What if -"

"Draco love, it's okay. It was only a dream- I'm here."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always baby. I love you."

"I love you too," I say feeling better.

"Draco what are you thinking about?" Hermione asks suspiciously letting go of me.

"What do you mean love?" I say smirking.

"That smirk, you're up to something and I want to know _what._"

"Well, you know how I think you could help me get rid of the nightmares?"

"I'm sure I can guess but, I'd rather you tell me."

"Mione I think we should _show__our love_," I say cunningly.

"You do, do you? I guess I'd be inclined to agree."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N I just can't leave it on a non-funny note. Sorry if you think that the ending kind of ruined this drabble but, I hope you enjoyed it enough to hit that little button below


	10. Did you hear! They are dating!

_**A/N Reviews anyone? I won't beg but I'll definitely put the thought out there. Only 40 more to go.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not profit from this and any recognized characters are not mine._

* * *

"Are you ready?" I ask Hermione from the doorway of her room.

"No, I'm not sure if I ever really will be but, we're the heads and a certain amount of courage is required."

"Right you are love."

I exit her room and wait in our common room. Being heads we shared a dorm, there were two rooms, a common room and two bathrooms. Hermione walks through in her Gryffindor robes and we join hands.

"I like that we don't have to hide it anymore but, did you have to snog me right in the great hall?"

"Technically it wasn't the great hall we were in the doorway and the doors _were_ closed when we started."

"True but still. We can't put off the inevitable shall we go and get breakfast?"

"As long as you're ready my love."

"If you're trying to suck up so you can get in my pants, I wouldn't bother - you know that doesn't work."

"I know that love, I'm trying to be nice to you. Today's going to be hard enough with out us fighting with each other."

* * *

We walk down to breakfast holding hands, laughing every once in a while when an onlooker makes a particularly funny face. Whispers follow us the whole way down.

"Did you hear?! _They_ are _dating_!"

"How _absurd_!"

The funny thing was none of that bothered me. _I_ had the girl I loved and nothing changed that.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N I'm not sure I much like this one but, it's ok. The button below?


	11. Stop it! Just stop!

_**A/N Goodness me! I feel like I haven't updated in eons. Really sorry, just had some anniversaries (not the good kind) that have come up lately and a party to get ready for. Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: I make no profit from this._

* * *

"Draco-"

"Hermione, we're running late lets just get this over with."

"But Draco-"

"Hermione, we're _on a break_" I said putting extra emphasis on the last three words, "Lets not make this any harder then it already is."

"But that's what I wanted to talk about-"

"Ok so we're sorted? We'll just pretend like we're still fine so nobody feels they have the right to think that we're just a fling like everyone said anyway."

"No, that's not what I want-"

"Well what do you want?"

"I want you."

"Well then why the heck are we on this break? It's stupid and I didn't want this it was all you! I hate being on a break! I keep thinking about how I can't just come up and hug you or snog you because we're on a fucking break! And what's worse-"

"Stop it! Just stop! Stop talking, stop breathing, stop making me so damn crazy! I want us to be back together! I kept trying to tell you but you'd always walk away or change the subject! We would have been together a week ago if you hadn't of been so childish!"

"Well why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Argh! I just told you that I've tried then I try again tonight and you keep interrupting me. You're so god damn infuriating! Damn it Draco why can't you just-"

I took control of the situation and grabbed Hermione in my arms, silencing her mouth with my own. I licked her bottom lip and she gave my tongue entry in her mouth. I explored her mouth with my tongue, all the while fighting her tongue for dominance.

We were _very_ late to the end of year feast.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N That was fun. I really liked writing this because I've always had Draco confessing his love so it's Hermione's turn. I really need some justification on that so Review? Please.


	12. You Crashed My Party

_**[A/N] I've been suspended from school so I thought I'd put my time to use.**_

_Disclaimer: I am not J._

"You _crashed_ my party? Why?!" Hermione asked me.

"Because I wanted to see what a Lion party was like."

"I don't believe you, tell me the truth."

"It is the truth, I wanted to see if you Lions truly did _roar_ so to speak."

"Come on Draco, I'm not that thick."

"I'm not implying you are but, I just wanted to go to your party. Ok Granger?"

"No it's not ok, you can't just crash people's parties."

"Yes I can, I just did. Want you meant was that I shouldn't, but you know I can."

"Well yes I suppose you can, but just don't. It's so rude."

"Maybe I like being nude."

"I said rude."

"I know, but I like being nude too. Nude with you maybe?"

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"Draco, lets not start this. It leads nowhere."

"I think it'd lead somewhere if you let it."

"Oh yeah, 'cause I'm going to confess my undying love for you," she scoffs.

"Haha, very funny. Why don't you just go to bed? You look terrible."

Hermione walks up the stairs to her room and slams the door. I her no tears so I've only made her angry. The funny thing about our little fight is that I _did_ want her to confess her undying love for me but I can't tell her that. At least not yet.

_**[A/N] I think that was a nice little pre-romance shot. Kind of realistic.**_


	13. I Know You Don't Want To Hear This

_**[A/N] Sorry my updates have been really random. I'll try and update fast 'cause my real exams are coming up soon not just stupid mocks.**_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine, ho hum._

* * *

"You know, it isn't even the fact that you got drunk it's the fact that you told everyone about our sex lives."

"Hermione, I'm really sorry but I was _drunk_ I couldn't control my tongue."

"That's your excuse, _really_?"

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"Draco!" Hermione roared, "This isn't something you can just pass off. You need to take responsibility for this."

"For what? Telling everyone that you're the best person I've ever shagged?"

"Yes!"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. You are the best shagger and I'll tell everyone if I have to."

"Why do you have to tell everyone? Why can't it just be our thing?"

"Because I have to gloat."

"Why?"

Hermione stood there, in the doorway of our bedroom, in nothing but lingerie. The answer I came up with was something I knew she wouldn't want to hear but it's all I've got.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm in love with you. Just thought you should know."

"Draco," she says softly coming over to our bed, "I know you love me but I like the idea of privacy."

"Exactly you like the _idea_ of privacy not the-"

"Draco!" She says sternly, "I want the reality of privacy too. I don't care what _The Prophet _or _Witch Weekly _write about us, it's different when you openly talk about it. Don't you love me?"

"I just don't understand why you can't see that it's _because _I love you that I want to talk about it."

"Ok. It would be like if I talked about you and your family to everyone."

"But that's private and I-."

Suddenly realisation hits me.

"And I trust you to keep it that way. It's just between you, me and my family. I get it, you want _our_ sex lives to be kept _our_ thing."

"Exactly."

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] Love, hate, rate? Reviews are most welcome.


	14. Urgh That's Absolutely Repulsive

_**[A/N] I'm on holiday, almost. Just got to get through my exams and I'm done.**_

_Disclaimer: Still isn't mine._

* * *

"Urgh. That's absolutely the most repulsive thing I've ever seen," Hermione said, referring to the birthing video playing on the TV.

"Hermione, that is what's coming out of you in 3 months," I say from beside her.

"I'm well aware of that Draco but that doesn't mean that I can't be repulsed."

"True but, aren't you excited about having a child?!" I say standing up.

"I am excited about having a child, what I'm not excited about is the whole birthing experience."

"Well how else would we have our child?"

"No, no, no. There is no _we_ during child birth, there is only me. The last time I checked you weren't a female, nor were you pregnant. So, _I_ will be the one having our child and going through a heck load of pain to do so."

Hormones, oh how I hate them. Actually I don't just hate them, I loathe them. One minute Hermione's normal, happy then just like _that_ she's a bitch. Yelling, throwing things and then she starts crying. I've been told to just suck it up by various friends but none of them have had children so what do they know?

"You're right honey, as always. I'll be there though, I'll be right next to you in the delivery room."

Hermione's face changes from anger to a smile.

"Good but, I thought Lucius said that pure-blood fathers must wait until their newborn was clean to see he or she."

"He did but he also said that I had to marry a pureblood."

"True."

"So what do you think we should name our little boy?"

"What makes you think we're having a boy?"

"Malfoys always have boys. Anyway, didn't you go and see what the gender was yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And we're having a boy."

I punch the air with my fist then give Hermione a kiss.

"Great, I think we should call him Severus after my godfather."

"No way, not even a middle name. At least not for our first born."

"Fine, we'll talk names later. I'm going to go and tell everyone we're having a boy!"

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] Reviews are all we fanfic authors get.


	15. You left me when I needed you the most

_**[A/N] Sorry it's been a while since the last update I've been a tad busy.**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

I stood outside our bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away!" Came Hermione's reply.

"Hermione," I say, walking in anyway, "I'm really sorry but-"

"But what? You left me when I needed you the most. How can you justify that?"

"I can't, I know that. I also know that I'm very sorry and that I'll never do that again," I responded, walking up to where she's standing

"And how can you be sure of that?" Hermione said, crying "You can't possibly know that."

"Yes I can Hermione, just trust me," I say, turning Hermione towards me and holding her in my arms.

"How can I now?"

"Just know that I won't do it. Like I know that you will never be able to love another like the way you love me."

"Draco-"

"No, I don't want to hear your objections. I want to have your answer. Just trust me."

"How?"

"Marry me." I say pushing Hermione against the wall.

"What?"

"Marry me." I say, staring into her chocolaty brown eyes with my grey ones.

"Draco-"

"No Hermione, I'm not asking. I'm telling you. You _will_ marry me."

"Excuse me?" Hermione says, getting angry.

"Hermione, I know you hate being told what to do but this is just one of those times when you need to do what you're told. You know you want to, you know that I'm it for you. You're it for me too Hermione, now lets make this official. Marry me."

"Ok," Hermione said, closing her eyes, a lone tear travelling down her cheek.

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] I was going to write a bit more but I think leaving where it is, is fine. What do you think?


	16. Bloody hell it's dark

_**[A/N] Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm doing so many Christmas challenges that I'm completely snowed under. That isn't a pun because there is not snow where I live.**_

_Disclaimer: Draco and Hermione still aren't mine._

* * *

"Why are we walking in the dark?" Hermione whispered, while walking down the driveway to the Burrow,

"Because it's night time Hermione," Draco responded smugly, also whispering.

"I'm aware of that but you're a wizard and I'm a witch, why don't we conjure up a light?"

"Because then someone might notice that _I'm_ your date."

"Draco, I've already told you I don't care what they think."

"And I've told you that I don't want you to loose your 'family' over me. Just a little bit longer," Draco pleaded.

"You just like the sneaking around and the thrill of being caught at any moment."

"Like last night, right in your bedroom when Ron knocked and-"

"I'm aware Draco, I _was_ there."

"Boy were you ever," Draco replied, smirking.

"Bloody hell it's dark. Ow that was my _foot_!" Hermione replied.

They had reached the 'stop off point' just 10 metres from the front porch. They both stopped and looked at each other. Hermione enjoyed the thrill of being caught and the time she spent with Draco but she desperately wanted to tell her friends. Harry knew, they couldn't really make up an excuse when they were 'caught in the act' in Draco's Auror office.

"You know, we'll tell them soon. Just give me some time. Mum's coping a lot better without Dad so it's almost the right time. Just a little bit longer, please?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione responded, sharing a chaste kiss and then going inside.

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] How was it? Reviews please. Once again, sorry for the late update.


	17. I'm sorry, do I know you?

_**[A/N] I've been really bad at updates and I'm really sorry. I'll try to update more frequently.**_

_Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own the Potterverse._

* * *

Draco walked, slightly hunched over, down the hall way and into room 20D. He placed the flowers in the vase next to Hermione and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Hermione inquired.

Those six words broke Draco's heart. Hermione had been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimers. It started when she approached her 40's and now that she was 60 Hermione didn't remember anything very often. There were times when Hermione was her old self, at these times Draco and his children would drop what they were doing and rush down. These times didn't last long but her family was grateful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy and who are you young lady?"

"Me? I'm Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione giggled.

"Well, how about we give these nurses the slip and go out for a bite to eat?"

"Oh no, I mustn't, I-" Hermione shook her head and looked Draco in the eyes, "Draco? Honey? What am I doing in here?"

Draco pressed his coin to alert his children their mother was herself and then answered Hermione.

"You've just hurt your arm sweetie, nothing to worry about," Draco lied, taking his wife's hand.

"Oh, I don't remember that but you must be telling the truth," Hermione responded smiling.

Draco lent in for a kiss and captured Hermione's lips in his own. It was only a small kiss but Draco appreciated it none the less. Draco heard footsteps and in strode our four children. Vincent, Scorpius, Phoenix and Mackenzie. Three boys and one girl, Hermione's perfect family.

"Hi mum," Mackenzie greeted.

"Hello 'Kenzie," Hermione responded to our only daughter, "And hello Vince, Scorp and Phoenix."

"Hi mum," they responded, each occupying a seat.

"How are you?"

"We're good, how are you?"

"I'm good, except for my arm I guess. How are your kids?" Hermione asked, turning towards our eldest - Vincent.

"Mine are good, Ella's a bit sick but she's doing ok. Max and Will haven't caught the bug yet so fingers crossed," Vince replied, turning towards Scorpius - the second eldest.

"Mine are well too. Monica's looking forward to being a big sister and Frankie's looking forward being a big brother again."

Scorpius passed the 'torch' to Phoenix who said, "Jethro's good, he's really excited about being an older brother, Shannon's not looking forward to being a big sister again and Pete isn't looking forward to being a big brother again either. Only one month left."

Mackenzie spoke next, patting her six month pregnant stomach. "Pascall and Van are looking forward to having a little brother or sister, being twins they've never been and older brother or sister."

"That's good to hear, why didn't you bring," Hermione shook her head again and looked at each of us, "I'm sorry, do I know any of you?"

The children each stood and introduced themselves, as did Draco, but Hermione wasn't in a good mood and started yelling at them.

"Get out! Get out! I don't know any of you! Get out of my room! Mum? Dad? Where are you?" Hermione yelled, starting to cry.

"No, Hermione try to remember," Draco pleaded, crying too, "Come on baby."

"Don't call me baby! Get out of my room!"

All of the yelling alerted the nurses who shooed the Malfoy's out, telling them that the cure was almost figured out.

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] Kind of inspired by The Note Book, a little bit sad. Tell me what you think.


	18. How Do You Feel?

_[A/N] Sorry I haven't updated in god knows how long and I'm not going to ramble about my excuses but there were personal reasons. Any who, I hope you enjoy my little drabble._

* * *

"How do you feel now that you're officially of age?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"Pardon?" Hermione replied not looking up.

"How do you feel now that you're officially of age?" I repeated.

"Not any different really, and what do you mean?" she replied, still not looking up.

"You're of age now," I shrugged.

"Indeed, what's that?"

"A present."

"But why?"

"Because that is usually what you give someone on their birthday Hermione."

"Yes but why are you getting me one?"

"Because it's your birthday and I'm your boyfriend."

"I see. And how does my birthday make you feel?"

"Relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes, I'm finally not a statutory rapist."

She laughed at this, and then stood up to accept her present which I held above her head.

"Kiss first, Granger."

"Granger? I don't think so Malfoy."

"Beaver."

"Ferret."

"Muggleborn."

"Pureblood."

"Swot."

"Sloth."

"And I love you all the same," I finished, kissing her.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are much appreciated.


	19. She Threw The Vase At His Head

"Why do you always do that?!" Hermione yelled from behind me.

"Do what?" I replied angrily.

"That, be nasty to my friends and then act like you own me!"

"How do I act like I own you?!"

"You just do. You stand there and then as soon as the clock hits 11 o'clock you _tell_ me it's time to go."

"That's how I show ownership of you?" I chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Hermione roared grabbing a vase.

She threw the vase at his head. Draco ducked and turned around, eyes wide. It had never escalated to this before, they'd had this fight or similar ones before but Hermione had never thrown anything. Draco's shocked eyes met Hermione's brown ones which held the same expression. Hermione's hands were clasped firmly around her mouth, surprised at what she'd done.

"You threw that, at my head," I said slowly.

Hermione nodded her head, not moving her hands.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered.

"You don't know?"

"I-I just got so angry," she started, her eyes pleading with me to understand.

"Over tonight?"

"No, well yes but more over everything. You're never nice to my friends-"

"I'm ok to Potter," I shrugged.

"Harry and yes you are rather polite to him but what about the Weasleys? Lupins? Longbottoms?"

"You aren't extremely pleasant to my friends either Hermione."

"What? I'm always nice to Blaize and what ever lady he's with. I'm nice to Theodore and Millicent too."

"And Pansy?"

"Well, she's not nice to me at all so why should I try?"

"Well Weasel isn't nice to me so why should I?"

"Ron may not be nice to you but Mr and Mrs Weasley try, so does Bill and Fleur and Charlie when he's around. The twins, well, they make jokes at you which is their way of being nice so why can't you try?!"

"Because I don't like them!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because, because I just do."

"Draco, my friends are my life. If you don't want to make the effort with them I'm not sure if I want to make the effort with you anymore."

And with that she walked into our room, leaving me with a lot of thinking to do.

_**

* * *

**_

[A/N] Sorry I've taken so long, a lot of personal stuff going on but I got the writing bug again kind of. Please read and review.


	20. A Full Scale Fight

_Disclaimer: 'I must not tell lies', I do not own any recognized characters._

* * *

"You're going out with the mudblood?" Blaize asked, disgusted.

"Don't call her that."

"What mudblood?"

"Yes that," Draco seethed.

"What has she done to you? Surely what's under her robes can't be _that_ good?"

"Don't speak about Hermione like that!"

"Merlin, she's done a number on you. So, what's she like? I've heard that she's quite feisty, likes it a bit rougher then most."

"Don't," Draco stated clenching his fists.

"Or what, you'll hex me?" Blaize said clenching his fists too.

It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on. Draco had Blaize pinned against the wall in a minute flat, fist drawn back, when Hermione walked in through the door. Her draw dropped and the bag she was carrying clunked on the floor.

"What in the world is going on?"

"I can explain Hermione," Draco said, releasing Blaize and slowly walking towards Hermione.

"Good."

"Well you see, what happened was, I, well," Draco stammered.

"I started it."

Draco whipped his head around, causing an audible click.

Rubbing his neck Draco asked: "What?"

"I started it. I said some inappropriate things and provoked Draco. I'm sorry."

"Right, well as long as you two are all right?" Hermione said obviously confused.

They both nodded and shook hands.

"Right, well, I have places to be and people to do. I'll see you both at my house tomorrow night, dinner starts at 7 sharp."

And with that Blaize walked out of the house and apparated outside the gate.

_**

* * *

**_

Reviews are most appreciated. Sorry I haven't been replying to each one but I am very grateful.


	21. Oh Look Mistletoe

"Granger?" I asked, rather confused.

She shifted on the couch, facing me but still lying down.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, everyone's leaving for Christmas. Aren't you going home?"

"What home? I don't have a home anymore," She replied quietly, sitting up on the couch.

I see that her eyes a puffy and blood-shot. Then it hits me: _she's been crying._

"What about your parents? I heard you kept them safe during the war."

"I did."

"And?"

"And what? I put the memory charm _on_ easy enough, taking it _off_, however, is a different story."

"You mean that the-they don't remember you?"

"No. They think I'm they're niece and that my parents are dead. I suppose they're right in a way really."

"What about the Weasleys?"

"I'd rather eat my own foot, it's couple central there. I get it though, after the was everyone wants someone."

"What about you and Weasel?"

She laughs at this, "Ron and I… We're just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has Lavender, and as annoying as she is they do fit together nicely. Now that she's matured a bit," she chuckles a little at this.

I shuffle my feet awkwardly.

"Oh look - mistletoe" she says, pointing to the roof.

I look up and surely enough, mistletoe is hanging exactly where she points and then I glance down to Hermione. She's looking at me too.

"You know, it's not going to let us a move," I say.

"I'm aware of that, yes," she says quietly.

"So.." I start but I get cut off by her lips on mine.

She pulls back a few seconds later, looking indifferent. "You can move now, you know," she states softly.

"I'm aware of that, yes" I say, smirking and pulling her in for another kiss.

**Rate or hate?**


	22. He Turned Around Only To See Her Kissing

**A/N: sorry for not replying to reviewers and not updating in a timely manner. I've been beyond slack lately but I'll get better by the end of the year : )**

* * *

Draco was frantically pushing through the heavy crowds of the Halloween party held for the seventh years in the Great Hall. He had stood on many feet and separated quite a few couples. He was searching for his head student partner, Hermione. He turned around only to see her kissing Blaise Zabini. He rolled his eyes at her antics and briskly walked up to the pair. She pulled away from the kiss and slapped him.

"Aren't floating pumpkins Halloweens mistletoe?" Blaise asked innocently, rubbing his red cheek.

"No they are not Zabini, now get lost," Draco answered.

"What is it Malfoy?" She asked, casting a quick glance around.

"Head duties, hall, now," He responded, dragging her forcefully by the arm into the hall and then outside the castle.

He then proceeded to pin her to the stone wall the minute they got out there. Hermione responded by flicking her tongue to meet Draco's lips and hitching her leg around his waist. He put his hand on her knee and slowly worked it up her thigh, his other hand flat against the wall. Hermione put one hand into his hair and one floated down his torso to his belt.

"Ooh, feeling frisky Granger?" Draco whispered to her neck, nipping it here and there.

"I told you, its Hermione or nothing Draco," she replied equally quiet and breathlessly.

"Sorry, _Hermione_," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ahem" said someone in the dark, springing the couple apart.

It was Remus, doing patrols and catching the couple out.

"Professor, hi, we were aah-" Hermione started.

"I know what you two were doing, I'm not _that_ old," the werewolf chuckled, "Now, I don't want to have to give you two detention so as long as I don't catch you two again tonight and you go back inside right this minute, we'll pretend this didn't happen."

The couple briskly walked back to the great hall and busied themselves amongst their friends. When their paths did cross or their eyes happened to wander over, they winked and both thought the same thing: 'this party can not end fast enough.'


	23. She Punched Her

Draco walked down the stairs, eager to eat his dinner until he realised what was going on outside the Great Hall. Hermione and Pansy were at it again, Pansy still loved him and thought Hermione wasn't good enough for him. Then all of a sudden Hermione punched her. It wasn't one of those little girl punches either, this was the type to leave a bruise.

"Did you just punch me you filthy mudblood?" Pansy screeched.

"Yes, that is what we call it when someone hits you with a balled up fist," Hermione said condescendingly.

Pansy walked away huffily to Professor Snape's office, _he'll sort this out_, she thought.

"Hermione?" Draco called.

"Yes Draco?"

"You just punched Pansy.."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of her and her attitude," Hermione stated simply.

"But you punched her…"

"I know that Draco," she replied, walking in to the Great Hall for dinner.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Not my best work, I know. I just didn't know what to do with the quote.


	24. she Had Slept With The Enemy

Blinking in the morning light, Hermione remembered with a crashing feeling that she had slept with the enemy. She was trying to with hold having sex with Draco until they'd gone out for a substantial amount of time. She figured that it would prove they were a real functioning couple, not just a fling like everyone assumed. _It had been a little over two months though_, she thought to herself.

"'Ermione?" Draco grumbled.

"Yes Draco?"

"You slept with me…" he said, his voice still thick from sleeping.

"I did."

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"Apparently I really didn't."

"You didn't drink anything at dinner did you?"

"No!"

"Just checking, didn't want everyone to say I took advantage of my girlfriend," he replied, cuddling up to Hermione.

"So you don't regret it?"

"You know from the minute we started dating that I wanted to bed you love, no regrets from me," he said smiling, and then his face fell, "Why? Do you regret sleeping with me?"

"No, I'm just scared everyone will think we're just a fling now," she responded, pouting.

"Don't start caring what everyone else thinks now Hermione, and anyway, we'll prove them wrong eventually," he replied, closing his eyes.

Hermione was suddenly very grateful for Draco's morning head being slightly clouded by sleep, allowing him to be completely honest without his usual walls put up. Finally satisfied, Hermione responded to Draco's snuggle and let sleep wash over her once more.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So many updates, I'm on fire, haha.


End file.
